


My baby, our baby

by blow_us_all_away



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blow_us_all_away/pseuds/blow_us_all_away
Summary: Aphmau finds out she’s pregnant and is scared to tell Aaron





	1. Finding out

Aphmau had gone to the doctor’s because she has been throwing up for the past couple months, having mood swings, and craving the weirdest foods, even the ones she didn’t like. Which was extremely concerning to Aaron, he had sent her to go get herself checked at the doctor’s, and was waiting in his room for Aph.

Aphmau arrived home, she was terrified, she couldn’t stop shaking. Tears were running down her face, mascara dripping, sniffles came from her as she almost began to sob, but Aaron would hear her, and she didn’t want to tell him what she found out.

Aphmau quietly made her way up the stairs, standing at the closed door of her and Aaron’s room. She knew Aaron was in there, so she tried not to make a sound, he was a werewolf, but she was too.

She opened the door quietly, walking in, her head down so he couldn’t see her. Aaron turned to see his wife, putting his phone to the side and smiling while walking over to her.

”Hey babe! How was the doctor?” Aaron asked, standing right in front of her. Noticing her head was down, he couldn’t see her face. But began to get worried.

”Aph... Are... Are you okay...?” He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, he could feel her shaking.

She looked up at Aaron, tears streaming down her face, snot dripping from her nose, mascara running down her cheeks. She was a mess.

”Aph!! Babe...! What’s wrong...??!” Aaron said, putting both hands on both shoulders. He was so scared, what if something bad happened?

”I... Aaron... I’m...” She stammered, snot dripping down her face along with tears and mascara.

”Shh, shh... It’s okay. You can tell me,” Aaron knew she was scared about something, and needed to know what it was.

”I... I can’t...!” She sniffled, turning away from her husband. Trying to escape his grasp, to run away, but he was very strong.

”Aph! Yes you can! It’s okay... I’m here...” He began to tear up, quickly wiping them away.

”N-no! I can’t! L-Leave me alone!” She snapped at her husband, trying to escape from him, but he pulled her closer, rubbing her back.

”Shhh... Shhhh...” He hushed her, tears now running down his own face. “It’s gonna be okay, Aph. I promise, whatever is wrong. We’ll work through it...” He promised her.

”Aaron... I...” Aphmau clenched onto his hoodie, tears still running down her face.

”I’m pregnant,”

She finally sighed, holding back her sobs. Tears stained her face as she looked up at Aaron.

Tears formed in Aaron’s eyes, not tears of anger, or sadness. Tears of happiness. A hand going up to his heart.

”Oh.... Oh my god... Aphmau...” Aaron said, his lips quivering.

He pulled her in for a hug, Aphmau was shocked. She expected him to be angry, but... He wasn’t? Because of his happiness, she giggled and hugged him back. Tears both running down their faces.

”Why were you so scared to tell me...?” He asked, lowering his hands to her hips.

”I... I don’t know... We’ve only been married for a year... I wanted more time... You know...” Aphmau shrugged a little bit.

”Aph... I was going to ask you if you thought you were pregnant, but... Hahaha.... Ahahaah...” He laughed as more tears ran down his cheeks. “Gosh... I’m so happy...”

”We’ve gotta tell the others! They’ll be hyped!” Aphmau exclaimed, grabbing Aaron’s arm and rushing down the stairs.

”Wait, A-aph!” Aaron stopped her, “Shouldn’t we wait a bit? I mean... To take it all in...” He suggested, shrugging a bit.

”Aaron... We should at least tell my mom, then wait to tell all of our friends...” She said with a smile.

”Alright then, let’s go.” He grabbed his wife’s hand and made their way out the door, to next door, her mom’s house.


	2. Telling her parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau and Aaron tell their parents

Aphmau and Aaron had made it over to Sylvanna’s house, excitedly knocking on the door. Hearing a faint “coming” from Eric inside. The door opening up and a smile coming from Eric.

”Hey guys! It’s good to see you! Sylvanna will be with you in a moment, please come inside and take a seat.” He greeted them. Leading them inside.

They both took a seat at the table, being given snacks. But Aphmau’s stomach wasn’t feeling great because of the pregnancy, and didn’t eat, Aaron did, because he was hungry.

”Mijah! It’s so good to see you!” Sylvanna purred and gave her daughter a hug, “Aaron! So good to see you too!” She said, squeezing him tightly. Then letting go and sitting down across from them, Eric doing the same.

”What’s brings you two here?” Sylvanna asked, sipping her water.

”Oh! Well you see... Aph and I have something to-

”Uh! I... I need to use the bathroom!” Aphmau ran off quickly, covering her mouth and rushing into the bathroom. Losing her lunch in the toilet.

Aaron laughed nervously, seeing Sylvanna’s concerned face almost immediately.

”You okay, Sylvanna...?” He asked.

”Is she okay...? I should... Go check on her...” She got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom, seeing her pale daughter. She was shocked, rushing to her side.

”Mijah?! Are you sick?? What’s wrong??!” She panicked, feeling Aphmau’s forehead. It wasn’t warm at all.

”M-mom... Just leave me alone...” She muttered, wiping her mouth. Almost getting up, until she was stopped by her mom.

”Mijah... You’ve been like this for months... Tell me. At the table. With Aaron... What’s going on,” She said, leading her daughter to the table.

Aphmau sat back down next to Aaron. Letting out a sigh.

”I’m pregnant.” 

Gasps came from Erik and Sylvanna, then squeals, then hugs.

”OH MIJAH!!! I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA?? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?? HOW FAR IN ARE YOU??!!?” Sylvanna nearly yelled.

”M-mom! S-stop yelling! I’m... 3 months in... Or 12 weeks...” Aphmau said nervously, nearly sweating.

”Oh sugarpea! That’s so great! Congratulations!” Erik gave Aph and Aaron a tight squeeze.

”Aww... Thank you guys... We’re both so excited...!!” Aphmau said with excitement. Turning to Aaron. “Aaron! We need to tell your parents next! Let’s go back to our house and invite them over!” She exclaimed.

They eventually went back to her house after chatting with Aphmau’s mom and Erik for a while. They had called up Derek Lycan and Rachael Lycan. Who were gonna be over any second, along with Melissa.

”Hey guys!” Mr. Lycan said as he greeted the married couple with a hug, Rachael and Melissa doing the same.

”H-hey dad!! Good to see you!” Aaron said with a little bit of a nervous smile, hugging his parents and sister back.

Derek laughed, “So, what’s this good news you have to tell us? Hm?” He said with a smile.

”Trust me, it’s super exciting!” Aphmau said with a big smile.

”C’mon Aaron! Just spill the beans!!” Melissa begged, Rachael agreeing with her.

”Well... I think Aph should tell you, right honey?” He turned to his wife.

”Y-yeah... It’s best I tell you...” She said nervously.

”By the way, dear. You look adorable in that top.” Rachael complimented Aphmau.

”T-Thank you, Rachael!” She smiles, clearing her throat. “Anyways... Our big news is that...” She paused for a second for dramatic affect, then went on.

”I’m pregnant!” Aphmau said happily.

”O-oh my goodness!! You guys!! I’m so happy!!” Mrs. Lycan said happily, tightly hugging them along with Melissa. Who was squealing in all her fangirling.

”Ohhh my goddd!! I’ve always dreamed of this!! I’m going to be an aunt!!!” Melissa squealed.

Derek stood there. Not looking very happy. Everyone looked at him concerningly.

”Derek, sweetie. Is everything okay?” Rachael asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

”Dad... What’s wrong?” Aaron asked his father. Awaiting a response.

”Aaron. Do you realize what this means?” He said angrily.

”Wh-what...?” Aaron began to sweat.

” ** _You_** are the ultima werewolf! You’re spreading the curse by having a child! Do you realize what can happen because of this curse?!?!” Derek yelled. Grabbing Aaron’s shoulder.

”Are you serious dad?! You think of _**that**_ before us having a child! How insensitive can you be??!” Aaron yelled back.

”I’m insensitive??!! Well maybe _you_ should of thought before having a kid!!” He angrily snapped back at Aaron.

”It wasn’t planned!! Aphmau just found out today!!” Aaron said, his eyes filling up with tears. Trying to control his eyes from turning as well.

Aphmau was sitting down on the couch, shaking as the two fought. Melissa comforting her along with Rachael, who then decided to step in.

”Derek!” She snapped, grabbing his arm.

He turned to his wife, still angry. Looking her in the eyes.

”Derek. You should be proud of your son. Do you know how long they have wanted pups? Now they’re finally having one and you react like this?!” Mrs. Lycan snapped.

”I...” Mr. Lycan pauses for a second, turning to Aaron. “I’m so sorry, son... I...-“

”Dad... You don’t need to apologize... I get it, I’d be upset too if my kid were having a child and were spreading the ultima curse. But I’d be happy too, for them..” He smiled a bit.

”Thank you, Aaron. And Aphmau. I’m very happy for you. Congratulations,” He said to her. Who smiled and thanked him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I’ve been super into aphmau lately and decided to make an aarmau fic because they’re my favorite ship!! with Mystreet season 6 out, here we are :)


End file.
